The Warmth In The Cold
by TrashPhenom
Summary: All the cold memories are to be vanquished at the start of their first memory in Naruto's apartment Day 4 from Naruhina Month 2016! Rate and Revieew!


The cold winter air swept past every building and person outside. The snow kept falling and didn't show any signs of stopping at this night. But to Hinata there was nothing but warmth in her heart as she was covered by her own special kind of warmth. Kind of like her own sun to say.

It was their first sleepover since the moon incident which occurred several months ago. They had gone on their fair share of dates all around Konoha which literally meant everywhere, From Ichiraku's Ramen to the Great Hokage Mountains over viewing the village of Konoha. But there was no higher feeling than what Hinata was experiencing right now.

They planned on doing all sorts of stuff on their sleepover night like watch movies or play games but the cold weather just didn't want them to have these activities. It was too cold for comfort and the weather just hated the electricity. Thus leading them to sleep early on his couch, wrapped around each others arms, sharing a single blanket that encased the warmth emitting from their position.

Naruto tried to make things right for their sleepover, he really did. He cleaned every nook and cranny of his small apartment that encased all those lonely memories that were going to change from now on. He was ecstatic for the events that would occur this night. When Hinata arrived she came with ingredients for their dinner that night, only for it to be replaced with miso ramen at Ichiraku's due Naruto's broken stove. They tried to watch their rented movies but the harsh winter proved otherwise and shortly the power was cut from his apartment. They tried ending the night on Naruto's bedroom only for them to discover a cockroach infestation that was left out from Naruto's general cleaning, however they did share a bit of fun extinguishing the extermination using their trusty ninja powers and a little bit of household material.

And here they are laying on the sofa, sharing a single blanket and sharing each other's warmth.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect" Naruto sighed. He wanted to create happy memories of their first sleepover in his apartment. He wanted to create warm memories in the apartment that held cold and lonely ones.

Hinata just listened to his rambles on how every unlucky situation be sent upon their way. She was staring at him and continued to listen and stare at him with eyes full of love and care. Seeing Naruto's pout made her smile a bit and evolved into a small giggle.

"Why are you laughing Hinata?" Naruto asked flashing a smile to her. "Its just that you look so cute when you pout your lips." Hinata responded. An immediate blush filled Naruto's cheeks upon hearing her compliment. She truly made everything that he considered a flaw to be a blessing. "A-anyways what do you think of our first sleepover Hinata? I mean with all the mishap happening I hope you're not disappointed." Naruto said.

"Well we did eat at Ichiraku's and had fun killing all those cockroaches" Hinata giggled. "But how about your cooking Hinata, not to meantion all the stuff we planned, The movies and games y'know?" Naruto responded. "Well those may not have gone on the way we wanted it to be but..." Hinata said "But what?" Naruto quickly added. "I'd rather have this moment with you than anything in the world" Hinata added. Even in this situation she still managed to find a way to make things work. She loved and is still continuing to love him and all of his failures and successful moments. She was the one who saw through that Kyuubi curse that was put upon him by the townsfolk. She was right he'd rather have things fail even if it meant for him to be with this beautiful woman.

"I love you Hinata and thank you for putting up for me all this time" Naruto said. "I love you too Naruto-ku-" said Hinata but was cut off short from an incoming kiss from Naruto.

Releasing from the kiss they shared they continued to talk about all the mission and things that happened these past few months.

Amidst all the cold metals of Naruto's apartment. The warmest part was his sofa containing all the love that was deprived from this place. This warm memory was a start to outweigh the cold ones. This warm memory being created at this moment was only a start of all the warm memories to be created in this place.


End file.
